The Chaos of Elsword Univeristy
by Kima x Cosmo
Summary: Aisha is an ordinary girl, as she says. An ordinary girl, living an ordinary life. You'd think everything is perfect, right? WRONG! This ordinary girl's life changes when she is accepted into an unordinary University. Elrios University. But it's said that students studying there call it, "Elsword University." She is stopped in her tracks by a mysterious man she wakes up with!Ykwtig
1. 1 :The Dream and Male

**Helllu.../)/n/(\ I am Kima. I-It's nice to meet you...**

**I-I'm going to be a new Author at FanFiction.../n/**

**T-Treat me well!**

**I favour all criticism and opinions...**

**-Eats Mochi and Pocky-**

***Says face stuffed with food***

**I reabby hobe yo lok food to mu precienze!**

**(I really hope you look forward to my presence!)**

**I'm not the best writer, I'm sure.**

**I try my best u/n/u**

**But Anyways!**

**Welcome to The Chaos Of Elrios University!**

* * *

**Story Summary : "**The intelligent and rare classed Elemental Master, has been accepted into Elrios University!

We have provided you with a requirements sheet, a campus map, coupon and Health and Safety Handy Booklet, which has been included in this letter.

See you on Monday, 8:30 PM sharp, Aisha! Don't forget!"

* * *

**Chapter Summary : **What happens when Aisha, the brilliant Elemental Master, wakes up to Elsword, the burning hot Rune Slayer? Only to find out he was a flirty animal, with a pea-sized brain? To find out he was naked, her too!? SCANDAL! Read on to find out!

* * *

**I'm falling, down... Down... Down...**

**It's blue, and It feels like I'm floating on nothing but air.**

**Except it was the sea.**

**The great, wide-open, deep blue ocean.**

I can faintly hear bubbles, as they pass by me, travelling their way up to the surface. The water's surface was sparkling, rays of yellowish- orange seeping through the blue waviness. It's so beautiful... I want to reach out and grab it... Or at least take a picture... My memory was never any good. But... I-I can't move?

No matter how hard I try, I simply cannot move. I'm paralyzed.  
My mouth, slightly open, with bubbles pouring out, as If they weren't in need. Yet, they weren't in need. I could breathe and see clearly. Though I can't move my eyes. I can only see the one scene, as if it were a 3D picture, moving me. The one scene, the surface, that I so dearly want to return to. I can slightly feel fish's scales, as they swim against my skin. I would normally be squirming around, trying to avoid being tickled. I don't mind this helplessness though.

A memory, suddenly flashing into my muddled up, imaginative mind, where I was with the one I loved dearly, long, long ago. We were in a small boat, out on a lake, letting the waves drift off to where they were destined. We did have the paddles, inside with us in the boat, of course. The memory was half blurred, making it hard to recognise small, detailed things. My long lost love, had red hair, a black checkered shirt, and long jeans, with a big hole in one leg and a few little ones in the other part of the jeans.

Me...? I... I-I was wearing a white spring dress, which was, and still is obviously too flashy for me. I don't remember owning or lending or even hiring out such a dress! Our mouths are moving, though no sound could be heard coming from them. Lip reading wasn't my thing. Imagine looking at someone's lips, how AWKWARD would that be?

He leaves. My one and only true love leaves. He paddles us back to the shore. He takes the paddles, and lays them on the ocean's shore. He pushes me out with no life jacket, no nothing to get me back to where I was a minute ago.

"Have you gone insane!?" I screamed to the top of my lungs so that'd he'd hear me, while moving to the middle of the paddle boat, trying to balance. He didn't respond, though I could see him, using my binoculars. Two streams of sparkling liquid were drizzling down his cheeks, while he walks off the shore.

Suddenly, a huge wave crashed over me, taking me down under the water since the mass of the wave was so great; it made the boat flip over. I'm too shocked to notice I had fallen in.

I can back to reality, still the same as before, only deeper down into the depths of the vase ocean.

**I kept sinking, down... Down... And more once again.**

**Sinking helplessly**

**The ocean, taking control over my body.**

**I smile, knowing my mouth could just move that little bit,**

**To show that I was smiling.**

"It's fine..." I think to myself while smiling. I stop smiling and say a different line, "Is this my fate...? It is... Is it not?" I laugh a little, letting more bubbles spill out of my mouth and think, '_Karma's got me good this time, huh_?' Though no one to hear me, no one in sight.

I give up. My eyes slowly close, all my senses completely shut off. I let the great body of water, known as the ocean, consumes my mind and body completely. I don't care... I just give up.

"Goodbye... Zzz..."

"Goodbye?" An unfamiliar voice says, as a stranger's finger pokes my cheek, causing me to wake up. My eyes flutter open slowly, and then locked onto a male figure that had been poking me. I was completely and utterly confused.

"Hey, sleepyhead." The mysterious male says, winking. He was shirtless, his 8 pack in clear view, with a mini towel wrapped around his- I dare not say. He has red hair, and eyes like pure crimson rubies, shining in the faint sunlight. I wouldn't admit this to to him, considering I have absolute no idea who he is... But... He's actually really hot...

He grins and says, "If you keep staring, I'll have no choice but to pleasure you, just like last night."

'_L-Last night...? W-What happened last night...!?'_

"Wh-What happened last night...?"

"Oh~ I see, you don't remember anything... Well, you see, we did something extraordinarily naughty, a type of naughty that your innocent little mind wouldn't be able to comprehend~" He grabs my chin, tilts it up in line with his and he closes one eye, grinning at me.

I smack his hand away, get up off from the bed and run over to a corner in the room.

"Don't like clothes, huh, Aisha?" He asks evilly- flirtingly.

I get a look of confusement on my face, uuuuuntil I looked in a nearby mirror, oooonly to find out I WAS naked.

"Ahhh! L-Look away!" I screamed blushing.

**"It's 12:30, you've missed your class."**


	2. 2 :Warm Sensation

**Haii Haii Guys! **

**I'm sorry, I've been busy ~...**

**With Skype and stuffs...**

**And dealing with relationship fluffle.**

**AND TRYNA GET MY HA CUS I DUN HAVE FRIGGEN MONEY ELS THINK IM MADE OF IT. -cough-**

**Never mind that. x33**

**Thanks for the few reviews! It's not many but I'm Happy :3**

**Hehe, Anyways.**

**Welcome Back to The Chaos of Elrios University~!**

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS LANGUAGE AND HIGH SEXUAL STUFF !**

* * *

**Story Summary : "**The intelligent and rare classed Elemental Master, has been accepted into Elrios University!

We have provided you with a requirements sheet, a campus map, coupon and Health and Safety Handy Booklet, which has been included in this letter.

See you on Monday, 8:30 PM sharp, Aisha! Don't forget!"

* * *

_**Chapter Summary :**_ Aisha finally got where she wanted to be, away from the Cherry Head who had a pea-sized brain. She later finds out Mr. Cherry is the Instructor in a majority of her classes! First Class!? What will she do!? Read on to find out! :3

* * *

_**"Out**** of the way!" I screamed at the Red-Head.**_

_**He did a "=w=" face, which enraged me even more.**_

_**I try to summon my staff, though it was no where to be seen.**_

_**"Looking for this~?" The red-head was twirling my staff with his fingers.**_

* * *

_'That stupid Cherry Head...!' _I bumped my head on the shower's glass wall. "Ahh...Fuck..!" I held my head while it was throbbing.

He opened the door and walked in looking at me.

"Woah, sexy!" He said winking.

"G-Go away! C-Can't you see I'm in the shower!?" I threw shampoo at him, only to fail when he caught it, not even flinching.  
"Nice catch.." I said.

"Heh, thanks. Same to you, you caught my eye straight away." He grinned and got undressed.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"But I need to have a sho-"

"OUT!"

Cherry head grumbled. He suddenly hopped into the shower with me, put his arm around the back of my waist, pulled me closer and grabbed my chin, titling it up.

"Aisha..." Cherry said, looking into my eyes. His eyes had concern in them.

"Y-Yeah...?" I said, the shower water still running.

"It's nothing..." He said, his voice trailing off.  
He let me go and had a shower.

* * *

**:.~The Next Day~.:**

"Ahhh finally! I'm where I want to be..." Aisha said. "Though I missed the first day...Ughhhh...!"

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry!" I exclaimed to the headmaster of the University, bowing.

"You may start your first day today, but you will need to catch up. I expected better from you, Aisha. You are a Elemental Master after all."

"I'm so sorry, Headmaster, _something_ came up..."

"Don't ramble on, get going to class, you're going to be late."

* * *

I ran to class, just before the bell rang.

"Ahhh~!" I sat down and stretched in my chair, yawning.

Other students shuffled in and took place in a seat.

"Alright, be quiet now!" I knew that voice...

"CHERRY HEAD!?" I shouted as I stood up and pointed at the Instructor.

"Cherry Head? I see you've given me a nickname. Why don't you come sit at the front so we can see each other better?" '_He's acting casual!?'_

I moved to the front, having no choice. Class began and I didn't even bother paying attention. I was dumbfounded!

"Aisha." Someone poked my cheeks. "Aisha?"

"Mmmfff..!" I whacked the poking finger away with my hand. Suddenly, I felt arms lifting me up, waking me up.

"Aisha, wake up. There's no time to sleep during class." It was the Cherry Head Instructor.

Everyone laughed. He hushed them. The bell rang and I was relieved.

"Aisha, if you don't mind, can you stay back for a while?"

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"I've started teaching here since last month." A grin, as he spoke.

"I don't even...! Ugh, whatever. I'm feeling sick so I'm going to my dorm room. I'm feeling unwell."

"Oh, and I've arranged for you to stay in a First Class couple Dorm with me, it's assigned especially for Instructors. But you were allowed to stay with me."

He gave me the keys and I stomped my way to our so called, "First Class," dorm room.

It definitely was.

* * *

"Aisha...I love you..." Cherry Head kissed me... It felt different because he said that. A warm sensation went through my body. He hugged me body close to his in our King sized bed. I hesitated, but hugged him back. _'I hardly even know this guy...! Yet he's getting all friendly with me! Oh gosh, he's fallen asleep and his breathe is tickling my neck..! Ok, calm down Aisha...AHHH! He's grabbing my butt! QnQ I just wanna live a normal life...El Lady have mercy on my soul and save me from my sexual thoughts that are coming on...!' _I blushed hard but snuggled up to him, having no choice and resting my head on his chest. '_Will I be able to keep up with his ways?'_ I wondered.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I've been really busy like I've already stated. Elsword, Onigiri, Work, Family, Facebook, Skype and Fanfiction. My, My, How will I keep up? ~( A ~)**


	3. 3 :Friend or Enemy?

**Hellooo~ Welcome back x3~**

**Sorry, been lazy and busy, and thinking about alot of stuff.**

**So...Ya ;o;..**

**Also, I'm going to be teaming up wif fwend~ Author partners, F*CK YEAH! x33**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter~!**

* * *

**Huh?**

"Aisha~! Class time," Cherry Head said, brushing the hair from my face.

"More...time..to sleep..." I mumbled.

He lifts me up out of bed and sits me on his lap, facing him.

"Get dressed, naked lover."

"Zzzz...Tired..."

He starts dressing me as I tried to wake up, rubbing my eyes.

"Co-operate, Aisha. You don't want punishment, do you?" He smirked.

"Mmm.." I co-operated and next thing you know, we were walking to class. I was holding his hand while my head leaned and rests on his shoulder to my right, my eyes closed.

"And what do you think you're doing, AISHA?" My eyes snap open at the unfamiliar voice. It was a girl. She was very doll-like, beautiful golden eyes and strange blue tattoo-like marks on her cheeks.

"Eh?" I responded, as me and reddy stopped walking.

"Yes. you. Aisha." She said.

"What do you want, Dolly?" Cherry says, glaring at her.

"OH~! ELSWORD BABY~! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!~ Oh, how I miss how you tease me~!"

"You're in denial," He responds.

"ANYWAYS. I'M HERE TO SEE AISHA. SHE CAN'T STEAL YOU AWAY FROM M-!"

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I hear a scream, it was from some girl who had jumped on the doll's shoulder's and hit her on the head with what looked like a spear.

"Lets go."

"What does she mean, 'Elsword?'" He made a straight face and didn't respond, didn't even look at me.

* * *

Class was over, and I went back to our dorm because I didn't have any other ones. I lay down in our king-sized bed and thought about the name, 'Elsword.' A picture suddenly flashed in my mind, a guy who looked like Cherry Head, smiling at me. A genuine smile.

* * *

**.:Elsword's POV:.**

After finishing teaching my classes, I had to see the headmaster. Oh how I hated how she acted so friendly towards me.

"Hello, brother~!" The headmaster said to me.

"Hello..Headmaster.." I said as my eye twitched in annoyance.

"Oh, how I wish you'd call me by my name, or at least sister. Anyways, that's not why I've called you here. I've heard rumours spread like a bush fire. (Aussie Reference) About you and a student of yours...Getting it on. I gave you permission to share a high classed dorm, but not to do such things with her in it. Teacher x Student is preposterous!"

"We're not, 'Getting it on,' she just forgets what happened the previous night because of her alcohol addiction. We do nothing. I do nothing to her, she does nothing to me. She just likes sleeping naked, as do I."

"Well..Ok, but you're going to have to stop the rumors, it's going to give this University a bad name. And don't be so flirty and sexual towards this, Aisha, while other people are witnesses."

"No can do." I said, as I walked out and back to the dorm.

* * *

As I entered the door of our suite, I heard crying.

"Aisha...?" I said, cautiously. She was seated on the side of the bed, palms on her face and crying. She looks up and starts crying even more.

"Aisha..What's wrong?" I had said, sitting next to her, rubbing her back.

"You..You're Elsword...! Why didn't you just tell me!.. You erased my memory and expect everything to be ok..!?"

"Oh...I see you've remembered...I'm sorry Aisha..I hurt you so bad..I-"

"I-Its ok.." She said, sighing. "I forgive you..."

"Do you..want to try again..?"

"Huh?"

"You know...retry this whole relationship thing..."

"I-I...I'll think about it..Elsword..."

She lay down naked on her side of the bed and stared at me. She moved closer to my bare body and hugged my tightly, resting her head on my chest. I hugged her back and rest my chin on her head gently.

"I love you..Baka.."

"I love you too...Aisha..."

* * *

**WOOOP WOOOOP DONE HERE YA GO GUYS I HOPE U WERE MOOOOOOOVED BY THIS. X3 BTW I WILL ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS U GUYS HAVE~**


End file.
